Sweeney Todd Drabbles
by SHINeeGirl05
Summary: Some drabbles from our beloved demon barber, our heartbroken pie maker, and some others;D
1. No Place Like London

**This is just a set of drabbles in Sweeney Todd that i am making cuz i am bored-.-**

**This is just Sweeney and meeting with a _tiny_ edited part.**

Sweeney Todd walked swiftly down the roads of London never pausing never allowing a distraction to come upon him until he passed a dark long shadow that belonged to the mansion of Judge Turpin. His eyes narrowed as he halted, for he never_ looked_ at the house but merely _sensed _it. He slowly turned his head to face the dark mass and resisted the hiss that begged to escape his lips.

But he held it in. He had to have a place to stay before anything was done, before any wanted blood could be spilled. So his coat flew behind him while he past it, almost gliding, with his cloak trailing silently behind him.

He passed a shop that seemed dark and deserted with a mere title that was supposedly a pie shop. Sweeney paused to consider and then made his way in.

The door creaked open as if a customer hadn't come in, in ages. Little did he know how right he was. There was a bit of dust everywhere but it seemed perfect to Sweeney. The more unnoticeable the better.

He hung his coat around a chair and sat down, deliberating his next move. He stood and walked to the window and wiped the grime from it to look across to the wrenched mansion. His eyes once again narrowed into slits and he sang.

_There's a whole in the world like a great black pit_  
_and the vermin of the world inhabit it_  
_and its morals aren't worth what a pig can spit_  
_and it goes by the name of London._

He watched the moon get brighter and gather more light as it brilliantly shone over the mansion, the last place where it _should_ shine. Sweeney's eyes had spent 15 years looking in a dark jail cell but they never once lost their accurate sight. So the slight shuffling of the curtain in the upper window did not go unnoticed by his eyes that had no less aptitude than a hawk's.

A dark shape passed through it again and it was immensely and irrevocably as still as the dark night, itself. Sweeney let the suspicion seep in like acid through his veins. He was unaware of any sounds in the shop or the world for that matter, since his eyes were locked on the mansion for the slightest twitch of a curtain or the creak of an opening door. He continued singing, his voice rising furiously.

_At the top of the hole sit the previlaged few_  
_Making mock of the vermin in the lonely zoo_  
_turning beauty to filth and greed..._  
_I have sailed the world and seen its wonders,_  
_for the cruelty of men is as wonderous as Peru_  
_but there's no place like London!_

A soft voice rang out behind him, singing softly. "_Yes theres no place like London.."_

Sweeney whipped around and to his surprise found a lady a few feet away with a mass of curly twisted hair, small innocent eyes, and high cheekbones that brought the shadows under her eyes from sleepless night into focus. She wore a dark black gown and net gloves on her hands which was clutching a plate with a circular shape on it. Sweeney's eyes went slightly wide but all the lady did was utter an unimportant word that slipped through her parted lips.

"Pie?"

**There really was no point in this i just wanted to get this out there and ill continue even if i don't get enough reviews. If you do wanna review just tell me if it was good or not and whether i should continue or not, criticism is welcome but no flames:)**


	2. Burnt Pies and Sweet Kisses

**After an eternity another one :D I promise ill try harder to post more:)**

Mrs. Lovett gazed intently at Sweeney. She was waiting for the latest pies to finish baking in the oven and he was working intently over something she couldn't see. He was hunched over and hiding whatever it was from view.

He looked up, catching her eye and Mrs. Lovett turned around hastily to hide her blush. She kept one hand on the handle of the oven and one hand by her side. Suddenly she felt a gentle brush and felt a hand gingerly grab her waist and turn her around. The other hand stroked her back and she looked into the face of Sweeney Todd for a brief second before he kissed her cheek.

Her eyes widened and her mouth popped open a little. His mouth proceeded starting from her neck and up, laying his tender lips against her pale flesh. His lips lingered over hers a second, giving her time to pull away, and then kissed her gingerly. She almost lost consciousness and her eyes half closed. His lips were soft were such a rough man. Her eyes gradually closed to the feel of his warm gentle lips…

"Nellie? I think the pies are burning.." muttered a familiar voice far away. Mrs. Lovett's eyes snapped open and she smelled the strong smell of burn. She whirled around to see Sweeney back where he always was and then blushing furiously at her foolishness, whirled around again, grabbed open the handle of the oven and snatched the pies out with her bare hands.

She grimaced against the sting but dropped the pies and proceeded to fan them. While fanning them she stole a glance at Sweeney.

Non reality was his tender lips brushing against her. Reality was burnt pies.. _Sigh.._

**Awww poor Mrs. Lovett:( Hope you enjoyed plz review:)**


	3. Confessions and Onions

**Alas I somehow find myself writing a new chapter after endless hours of writers block… This is Mrs. L trying to confess her feeling to Sweeney.**

Mrs. Lovett took a deep breath and pushed open the door to Sweeney's room. Sweeney looked up from polishing his made chair. "Mrs. Lovett?" he looked back down and continued scrubbing the dried blood off. "And to what do I owe this pleasure?" he lay the rag down, crossed his arms, and gazed at her.

Mrs. Lovett who had been nervously biting her lip with downcast eyes merely said nothing.

"That boy giving you trouble?" he resumed the cleaning.

"Toby's fine. Quite good actually, that Pirelli's been starving the poor boy." She replied. This wasn't the way she wanted to start out her confession but she figured it was a good start. She cleared her throat and walked toward him quietly.

He looked up. "Then what's the problem?" Mrs. Lovett bit her lip one last time and took a soothing breath. "Alright. I just wanted to know if… if you still.. you know.. think about.. _her_?" He paused and looked up with frozen eyes. "What?" he hissed.

Mrs. Lovett winced and looked at her hands. "What I meant was that.. are you.. do you still.. love her?" His whole form hardened and his words were carefully picked and growled out. "What kind of a question is that?"

"Are you ready to love again?" she didn't dare look up fearing his reaction and now that she started she thought she might as well say the rest. "Because Mr. T we've known each other for quite long and I know we've only been business partners but I've always-"

"Get. Out." he hissed. Mrs. Lovett looked up, immediately hurt. His eyes were cold and hard and his face was pale and for once Mrs. Lovett was afraid. Afraid that she was actually facing the monster he was said to be.

"Now." He hissed again and his hand itched toward the pocket where his razors were kept. Mrs. Lovett felt the burn in her face and the torrent of tears. She swallowed them and ran through the door, letting them spill until she reached the lower floor and threw herself down in the armchair. There she sobbed hopelessly and it wasn't until a little boy came up to her, did she notice another presence.

"Are you alright Mrs. Lovett?" asked Toby. He was hesitating between reaching out to her. Mrs. Lovett sniffled noisily and wiped her face. "Yes Toby everything is quite alright." She muttered getting up and walking to the table where fresh dough was waiting.

"Is Mr. Todd giving you trouble?" he asked an edge of annoyance hidden in his tone.

"No no dear, I was just cutting some onions."

"But you're a pie maker!" he said incredulously.

"Pie makers.. can have.. onion.. pies.." she managed to string up the feeble excuse.

"Oh… Onions, I see!" said Toby. He looked back up at her. "Can I sleep, it's getting late." Mrs. Lovett looked up and sniffled again. "Yes of course." She mumbled and came around. She walked to him and led him to his room determined not to let the rejection from Mr. Todd seep in. Toby crawled into bed and Mrs. Lovett stroked his hair.

"Mrs. Lovett your eyes are red. Do onions make that happen?" He asked.

"Go to sleep love.." she patted his cheek and got up. Closing the door behind her she slumped down back on the armchair. She wiped her eyes and got up again to finish the pies. Halfway though she started crying again and tried hard to not make so much noise with her sobs.

How could Mr. T reject her? She was the one who started their business. She supported him throughout his mad revenge. She stuck with him..

She sobbed again and cradled herself. She loved him so dearly and- a heavy thud made her go quiet. Slight shuffling followed and her breathing quieted. She scrambled up and reached for the heavy knife from the table. "Who—who's there?" she whispered.

Little Toby emerged and he walked calmly to Mrs. Lovett who released her breath and set the knife down.

"Toby you should be in bed! You nearly scared-" she began.

"Mrs. Lovett?" he interrupted.

"Yes, Toby?"

"We don't _have_ any onions…" he said bluntly.

She sighed, fighting the tears again.

"Go to sleep, Toby."

**I know its weak but, review?**

**Also any suggestions for new chapters will make them come faster;)**


	4. Chocolates and Widows

**Any ideas are welcome, I hate writers block, argh! But anywho this is a cute little drabble about Valentines day;D**

**Note- These drabbles don't go in chronological order, they are completely random, the chapters don't go in order.**

Mrs. Lovett walked through Fleet Street for once feeling an exquisite amount of happiness inside of her. It was Valentines Day. Of course she didn't expect much enthusiasm from the members of Fleet Street but still hoped so.

Feeble decorations were everywhere, not in a way that would make you excited but in a way that the store keepers were forced to put them up. But all the same there was love in the air. Mrs. Lovett drew her cloak tighter around her as she exited the boundaries of Fleet Street and walked on into a much happier town.

Here she was much happier, since there was more of an effort. There were sparkling hearts in the windows and sellers with chocolates for your love. Mrs. Lovett tore her eyes from all this and walked farther to the dough shop.

She bought some fresh dough along with a couple of raisins to add. She walked out smiling at a couple who were hugging each other happily. She continued walking and almost laughed with the excitement building inside of her.

_She could imagine arriving at home with a candlelit dinner, a rose in the middle of the table and a beaming Sweeney, his hair gleaming, his smile loving. _

She walked faster down the streets, eager to get back.

_And he would hold her hand and pull back her chair so she could sit and she would smile delightedly at his chivalrous manner._

Her pace quickened and she couldn't help as her smile reappeared on her face.

_He would pour her a glass of champagne and they would dine, ever so happily, laughing like the happiest couple on earth._

Her hand tightened on the bag with her groceries. She reached out a hand to stop a taxi and got in.

_Then he would generously take all the dishes and come back a second later, with the rose between his lips. He would offer his hand and she would hold his hand with a blush._

Mrs. Lovett paid the fare and directed the driver back to Fleet Street.

_Slow music would play and they would dance, quietly marveling at each other, gliding almost as if they were on clouds. He would spin her around and she would laugh. Then he would take the rose from between his teeth and stroke it across her face, the soft petals were the only thing she could feel besides him. She would close her eyes and he would lean in and press his lips lightly to hers._

Mrs. Lovett gasped as she realized they were back in Fleet Street. She hastily told the driver to stop, got out and blushed furiously. She turned the corner to the pie shop. But before that she noticed around the apothecary, that there was a stand with little Valentines Day gifts.

Before she knew it she was running to it and had already paid for a box of chocolates that each were in the shape of a heart and had pink frosting in the center of each one. She hid it behind her back when she stepped inside her shop. She set down the groceries, glanced at the box of chocolates, and grabbed them. She walked up to the shop, took a deep breath, hid her smile, and opened the door.

She came into something that was definitely not a romantic candlelit dinner. In fact there was a dead body sliding down the ramp of the chair and Sweeney, standing extremely bloody at its side. He kicked it once so it slid out of view and wiped his hands on his shirt.

Mrs. Lovett gaped a little but hid the chocolates farther behind her. He looked up and smirked. "Seventh one this day. Most of them, wanting to look decent for that stupid holiday. Volentimes Day or whatever.."

"Valentine's Day, Mr. T." she corrected. "And how is it stupid? My, its quite the opposite-"

"If you come back a year later you'll find all of these people with a different person." He muttered taking off his gloves.

"That's not true-"she began.

"Yes it is." He interrupted again. "Love has lost its meaning around here, this cruel earth." He glared around the room. "Not one of these people that trade their little gifts think they can live without the other person. None of them would care if the other died. "

"Wrong again. Of course they care, that's why they're trading gifts. To show their love."

"Rubbish." Interjected Mr. Todd.

"It is not; all of them dearly love each other and care." She said again, clutching the chocolates behind her back, tighter.

"If you see one of them that actually truly love the other, then tell me but I shall stick to what I said earlier; Its all a big waste, the girls will be widows before they know-" he stopped and looked up at Mrs. Lovett shocked at what he just said. She had frozen and kept her icy gaze at Mr. Todd. He hastily spoke.

"Nellie I didn't-"

"Yes… you did." she whispered. Her voice broke twice. She had angry tears in her eyes and tried to blink them away. She backed out into the doorway, ignoring him slowly walking to her with an apologetic expression, and whispered, letting the hurt and anger seep into her tone.

"If there ever was anyone who loved anyone more than I loved you," she began, tears escaping. "Let me know.."

She flung the box of chocolates at him and shut the door with a thunderous sound. She raced down the stairs and ran the whole way out of Fleet Street, crying and thinking.

_Stupid Valentines Day…_

**This was horrible I know I had no other ideas and I hate having Sweeney as the bad guy, even though he didn't mean to bring back Mrs. Lovett's memories as a widow. When you review please offer me a suggestion on the next chapter:)**


End file.
